


Just in View

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH UnionX spoilers, canon divergent(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: "Hey, Ven?""-Hm? Yeah, what's up?""You've been daydreaming an awful lot...have anything in particular on your mind?""...I'm not sure." the boy only sighed; "But whenever I look out there, I can see someone looking back at me.""A person...? That's strange, no one's supposed to be around here."However, Ven continued to stare out the window, almost mesmerized. "I think, if I focus long enough...maybe I can see their face...""Is it anyone you might know, perhaps?""I don't have any friends, remember? Not until I met you guys..."With that said, the man peered through the glass himself."I don't see anyone...""You're not focusing hard enough. Keep looking! I can see them, right by the trees..."Minutes passed leisurely, and he began to notice Ven's eyes lower."Aw...they left...""I think that's enough staring for tonight. The others are going to worry if you don't get some sleep."He lazily complied, drowsiness quickly catching up as he slid into the covers."They're probably shy...maybe if we introduce ourselves, we can be friends.""I wouldn't count on that for sure. But an extra hand will do a lot...Well, goodnight Ven.""Night Lauriam..."The lights flickered off, and very soon; another shadow was reflected from the moon, watching the boy sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monosha/gifts).



Red, red as bright as the blending sunset, as deep as those delicious cherries at Market Square, and so vibrant that you could just stare at them all day.

  
It seemed like my mind was made up, glued to that picturesque windowsill, hear the birds chirp, feel the cool breeze, just enjoy life...

  
But...I never noticed that, and they're just across my house.

Who's living over there?

  
~~

  
I still don't see anyone, but the window's open. And from my view our rooms seem identical, possibly just like every house here...

  
But I can be expressive, just like them! 

Well, I heard roses are pretty hard to handle...or were those orchids?

  
Maybe I need to hit the books big time.

  
~~

  
Oh man, I went overboard!

Who knew house plants were so cheap, what was I thinking!?

  
Yep...it's a lot of green, I'll give them that.  
But it's a leap of faith I'm willing to take!

And who knows, maybe some people are plantaholics like my neighbor...and recently, me too.  
Great minds think alike, I guess...

  
~~

  
In the long run, it actually worked!  
I have some new friends, and they're really nice.

And I think I just notice someone tending the flowers earlier...he must really enjoy his space.  
Maybe I can ask him how to get more than a green thumb when I get the chance.

  
~~

  
We've been too busy to meet regularly...and in the end, I'm alone again.  
It's just me, my now familar plants, and my mystery neighbor...

Such a small world we live in...

  
~~

  
I found a secret spot, just enough for me to have some time to myself, just watch everyone like me doing their everyday jobs and missions.  
It's just perfect...


	2. Chapter 2

Aloe, Chinese Evergeen, Arrowhead, Snake, Cast-iron, Dracaena, Tradescantia, Philodendron- My!

Quite an intuitive sense of botany, hm? Honestly, it's so elementary...but how could she see such an eye for those measly bushes?

I presume it's for flattery.

  
~~

  
My theory's correct.  
Neighbors from all throughout the block flocked to the door like moths to the street lamps.

  
And in the process...I've seen through her technique.

An exquisite beauty, unknown by the known flora, hidden in plain sight within her cultivated sea of green.

  
Maybe I've seen my own clause too foolishly...it wouldn't hurt to observe, now would it?

  
~~

  
Naive, flustered, ignorant, dim, stubborn, drowning in infatuation, all of the above...young love is so predictable, and the books never fail to surprise me.

  
Peace, symbiotic, happiness, hope, a ray of sunshine, the symbol of tranquility in human form...and--

"You know, I can just ask fo-"  
"Hush now," My ephemerally brash companion sprawled herself to the sill as an huff of defiance; "Let this game run on its own pace."

 

~~

 

Her hobby is thriving, strangely enough...but the irony is stranger than I could ever believe. Now leaves her pet, pet peeve, and those accumulative woes as the frigid winds drifting by that no sun could warm.

I should play my part, though it may seem selfish in the back of my mind, how should I let such a folly go? 

 

~~ 

 

Love is truly a fickle mistress. As soon as she's in your sight, you'll do anything to garner her attention.

Anything in fact...even as my little companion put it lightly, "She wants to meet that guy she always sees.".

Silly thing...it's truly a marvel on how she's so naive...

 

"If you say so...perhaps her Spirit deserves a little break."

 

~~

 

I'm not that ignorant to what's happening, and what the Master said is starting to come true...the end is nigh.

Tensions continue to brew in the air and everyone's minds, being heroes and saviors, anything they could dream of...why doesn't she see it? I already know what's going to happen to everyone, but...what's going to happen to her?

I don't understand him...we've been partners for so long, maybe we distanced ourselves somehow.

If so...I don't want to let him down...we'll get through this, I'm sure of it.

 

"Hey!" I called over to her, swinging my arms in the air; "I saw him over here!"

 

~

 

Why...does it feel so cold...?

I'm freezing...my body...my thoughts...everything...

I can see him...hiding in the shadows...hey, can you warm me up?

 

Remember when we did that...when it got too cold outside...?

Please...why are you smiling...? 

It's because of me...right?

I did what you told me...still...it hurts...

 

I can't reach...he's leaving me...

 

 

"...Why...?"

 

~~

 

_Strelitzia_...such a perfect name for a heart like her's.

She saw the good in everyone.

She was ignorant of the battles, the hardships, the bloodshed, and the tears.

She always held a smile on her lips, radiant as the sun above us.

She fell head over heels for a boy, not even sparing a name as well...

And in the end...she will miss such a momentous occasion.

 

Pure emotions over pure wits...I wonder who won this battle?

"I apologize for making you wait." I spoke through the voices and the dust, "I was looking for something and time got away from me..."

Unlike her, I've been the master of first impressions.

"My name is-"

 

~~

 

Lauriam...so that's his name...

It's strange...I've seen you so many times, but I never noticed...

I guess it's been like that...for the both of you...

 

That guy, I wonder...are you at peace?

Because you're with your friends?

Because there's no more fighting?

But...we never met, not face-to-face...

Are you mad for what Lauriam has done to me...?

 

Yes...now that I see him, I feel...furious...

_Hatred_...how long has it been since I felt it?

 

When my friends left...when I was alone...I never thought of it.

Yeah...I didn't have enough time to be mad...

But I do now.

 

Don't worry...you can rest...I'll finish your fight...

No matter how long it is...I'll set things right...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Ven?"  
> "-Hm? Yeah, what's up?"  
> "You've been daydreaming an awful lot...have anything in particular on your mind?"
> 
> "...I'm not sure." the boy only sighed; "But whenever I look out there, I can see someone looking back at me."  
> "A person...? That's strange, no one's supposed to be around here."
> 
> However, Ven continued to stare out the window, almost mesmerized. "I think, if I focus long enough...maybe I can see their face..."  
> "Is it anyone you might know, perhaps?"  
> "I don't have any friends, remember? Not until I met you guys..."
> 
>  
> 
> With that said, the man peered through the glass himself.  
> "I don't see anyone..."  
> "You're not focusing hard enough. Keep looking! I can see them, right by the trees..."
> 
> Minutes passed leisurely, and he began to notice Ven's eyes lower.  
> "Aw...they left..."  
> "I think that's enough staring for tonight. The others are going to worry if you don't get some sleep."
> 
>  
> 
> He lazily complied, drowsiness quickly catching up as he slid into the covers.  
> "They're probably shy...maybe if we introduce ourselves, we can be friends."  
> "I wouldn't count on that for sure. But an extra hand will do a lot...Well, goodnight Ven."  
> "Night Lauriam..."
> 
> The lights flickered off, and very soon; another shadow was reflected from the moon, watching the boy sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.


End file.
